I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by summerreader13
Summary: Short(ish), fluffy goodness in which Chloe catches Beca showing her rock side. Includes lyrics from "I Believe In a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness.


**Disclaimer: It may come as a shock, but I do not own the lyrics (in italics) to "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. Everything else, however, is mine.**

* * *

After a long and tiring day at her internship, Beca Mitchell slowly crossed the familiar threshold of the Bella's house, wanting nothing more than to slip into bed and sleep for 24 hours… or maybe more, if allowed. She purposefully avoided the living room, not having the energy to face her fellow, usually hyper, Bellas, nor did she feel like dealing with their constant badgering about her whereabouts. She knew that she should just tell the Bellas about the internships, but insecurity swallowed the words every time she tried to get them out. The only thing worse than failing at fulfilling your dreams was everyone knowing that you failed to fulfill your dreams.

She was so distracted by her thoughts and worries for the future, she was almost up the staircase before she noticed that something felt very, very… off. She paused with her foot poised on the last step. It was _quiet_. Like really, really quiet. Eyes wide in disbelief, Beca retraced her steps back, popping her head into both the living room and the kitchen downstairs. In the three years that Beca had lived there, she had never seen the house this empty before. _Wow, the aca-Gods must be looking down on me today_ , Beca thought, before mentally slapping herself for using the "aca" prefix. She spent too much time around Chloe.

Intending to take full advantage of the empty house, Beca retrieved her iPod and shower bag. Beca loves playing music while she showered (let's be honest, Beca _always_ loves playing music), but she usually avoided it, not wanting to disrupt her friends with loud music. Now, however, seemed like the perfect opportunity to indulge in shameless shower singing and maybe even a little dancing (something she would blatantly deny if ever asked; it would _destroy_ her bad-ass persona). After a quick shower, Beca was feeling much better. She walked back to her room, music still pouring from her iPod speakers as she put away her shower belongings. Beca couldn't stop a wide smile from appearing on her face as she heard the familiar opening chords to one of her favorite rock songs, "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. While her music taste was usually filled with sick beats and a thumping bass, Beca had a secret love for old rock, stemming from childhood memories of long drives in her dad's car (before the divorce, of course). She bounded across the room to turn up the volume, finding herself singing (belting) the lyrics.

 _Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel.  
_ _My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.  
_ _Touching you, touching me  
_ _Touching you, God you're touching me_

Suddenly, thoughts of a certain redhead best friend filled her head. Beca had been having not-so-friend-appropriate thoughts about Chloe recently, and, in true Mitchell style, was in absolute denial about her feelings. Chloe was not making it easy for her, though, setting her skin on fire with every single touch of her hand or arm or leg or foot or… well, the point was that Chloe was a very touchy person and it was driving Beca _insane_. Beca huffed, frustrated, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the music.

* * *

Meanwhile, the very person Beca had been agonizing over was also feeling rather frustrated, for similar reasons. Chloe found herself walking home alone from the Treble party that her housemates had forcibly dragged her to. Chloe just wasn't in the mood to party, which everyone knew was just code for Chloe being upset over Beca. Lately, the brunette had been so distant, and Chloe couldn't help but feel that their friendship was slipping through her fingers. Like, for example, the fact that she seemed to be disappearing after class and not coming back home until later at night (it's a Friday night, for goodness sake, where the hell does she need to be?). Sure, Beca was a guarded person, but in three years she had made significant strides in opening up to Chloe. The older girl had even almost stupidly begun to believe that maybe there was a connection between her and the DJ that went beyond the territory of best friends.

Chloe had always been open about her bisexuality and, she thought, about her attraction to Beca, but it seemed that the girl was absolutely _oblivious_ (hello, she didn't fail Russian Lit _three times_ just for the Bellas). Even Emily had thought they were an actual, established couple for a full six months before she walked in on Beca and Jesse kissing. That had led to an interesting conversation, in which Emily had attempted to tell Chloe that she had caught Beca cheating and Chloe had to explain that they, in fact, were not, and had never been, a thing. The poor girl was so embarrassed, and Chloe thought she saw a look of pity in her eyes before she ran off.

 _If only,_ Chloe sighed sadly at the thought, despondently pushing open the door to the Bella house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the muffled noise of heavy guitar playing. _What the aca-hell is that?_ , Chloe thought as she made her way up the steps and stopping at the doorway of Beca and Fat Amy's shared room. The door was open and nothing could've prepared Chloe for the sight in front of her.

There, in her room, was none other than the Beca Mitchell, shameless rocking out to the rhythm of a familiar rock song. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she watched Beca throw her head back and forth to the beat, eyes closed tight.

 _I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
_ _You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

Chloe's glum mood seemed forgotten as she watched Beca shout the lyrics out. She made sure to stay still at her spot in the doorway, not wanting to ruin a chance to see Beca so carefree and relaxed. It wasn't everyday that you got to see Beca Mitchell doing something totally dorky and adorable, and Chloe fully intended to make the most of this opportunity. She had to fight the urge to take a video on her phone, particularly as Beca jumped onto her bed when the song began to pick up.

 _Touching you, touching me  
_ _Touching you, God you're touching me!_

 _I believe in a thing called love  
_ _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
_ _There's a chance we could make it now  
_ _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
_ _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Ooh! Guitar!_

Chloe had to admit, Beca was pretty good at dancing and even better at air guitar. The red head couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when she saw Beca drop to her knees for dramatic effect, a laugh that Beca unfortunately heard. In quick succession, Beca attempted to spin around and her feet got caught in her bed sheets, catapulting her to the ground in front of a hysterical Chloe. Beca's face turned a dangerously deep color of red as she jumped to her feet.

"What… When… How long have you been standing there?" Beca asked breathlessly, attempting (and failing) to regain her composure. She quickly turned off the music, and the only noise heard was Chloe's laughter.

"Long enough." Chloe replied when she finally got a hold of herself. "You've got _moves_ , Mitchell." A bubble of laughter burst through her lips again and Beca's face turned impossibly redder.

"Shut up, Beale." The brunette muttered quietly, though she couldn't help but smile at Chloe's infectious laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just, I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed and _loose_ before. I knew there had to be _something_ to bring out that side to you, but I never predicted rock to be your thing."

"Tell anyone and you die, Beale. We're gonna forget this ever happened, okay?" Beca's trademark attitude returned, her eyes locking with Chloe's.

"Understood." Chloe said in mock seriousness, smiling mischievously. " _Touching yooooouuuu!"_ Chloe sang, mimicking Beca's embarrassing dance moves.

"Chloe!" Beca lunged forward and Chloe disappeared down the hallway, the sound of both their laughters filling the empty house.

She was never going to live this down.

* * *

 **A/N: I heard this song the other day and this just popped into my head. It ended up being longer than I expected, though. I guess I just couldn't help the shameless fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed! Favorite and review pretty please! :)**


End file.
